1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shutter assembly constructed of two or three vertically spaced components with each component including a transverse mullion and at least one of the components also including opposite side stiles between which vertically spaced louver slats extend and are secured, the opposite ends of the louver slats being anchored relative to the corresponding stiles in a manner such that the ends of the slats may be readily severed from the associated stiles. In addition, at least the stiles of the louver slat equipped component may be shortened, as desired, through the utilization of a saw or other cutting implement and the stiles of vertically adjacent components are removably lap engaged with each other. By this construction the design and length of a shutter may be varied to a considerable extent.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of adjustable dimension shutters and other louvered structures heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,210,516, 2,496,921, 2,580,268, 3,120,833, 3,191,242, 3,932,959, 4,192,369 and 4,251,966. However, these previously known adjustable dimension shutters and other louvered constructions do not include the overall combination of structural features incorporated in the instant invention whereby the length and design of a purchased shutter may be varied as desired, within limits, by the purchaser thereof.